


Message to No One

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: (it's not that bad), Fate, Gen, Heroes, Introspection, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Questions, with out answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: How am I supposed to defeat the rising evil? I barely survived the dungeons and trials. I have yet to save Aryll.--The musings of the Hero of the Winds, in letter form!
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Message to No One

**Author's Note:**

> Or in the words of my dear friend Kirb:
>
>> _“When you write a letter to god and she actually responds!!? 😳 😱 not clickbate a - 3 am challenge"_  
> 
> 
>   
> But anyway check out this **  
> _amazing_  
> ** animation she made to go with that fic! If you wanna watch it after, I will link it on the bottom as well!  
> [Kirb's Amazing Animation!](url)

Link shaved the end of his charcoal block with a dagger Tetra had let him keep. He silently thanked the Rito, who, along with his delivery bag, had gifted him a few scrolls of parchment and two blocks of charcoal. It felt like sweet bliss as Link left the island with promises of more if he ever returned. 

Link had returned many a time; the charcoal lasted a while, as just a little bit would contrast greatly against the paper’s light tan, similar in color to sand. The sand of an island far away, where the letters were sent into the hands of a little girl and her Grandma, who waited desperately each week, praying to the goddesses that he was alive and well. Somewhere deep in Link’s heart he could feel whenever they prayed, as if surges of hope were being sent off throughout the sea. 

But as the Hylian, adrift in the blue sea, touched the writing utensil to the parchment, he did not know what to say. After all, you don’t exactly start a letter ‘ _Dear Hylia_ ’— that would be unheard of. 

Yes, a letter to the goddess herself. Outset Island had many traditions, passed down through years, but not even the eldest of the island knew why such a thing was practiced. 

There were two traditions whose reasons were still intact. One of them explained the reason behind the garbs he wore, and the other told why he was writing a letter to no one. 

Not _no one_ , rather, no living being, for the goddess was immortal and omniscient. Because she was all knowing, the people of Outset would send off a letter in a bottle, and hope it would be answered. It never was answered directly, of course, but sometimes if you analyzed your life for the next few days, you might find a hint, a whisper in the wind. 

Link wanted to know what happened to the other hero, why he left the land. 

That's how he started. 

With a shaky hand, he scribbled down the first word. 

_Why?_

And then it spiraled. 

_Why did the hero disappear?_

_What happened to him?_

_Did he die?_

_Is he okay?_

_Grandma told me he never died, rather was sent off. They say there's rumors of a different time, but most say a different place._

_Are there other lands such as Hyrule, deep beneath the waves?_

Link shuddered at the thought, the ocean breeze seeming to become menacingly cold. Imagine if one event caused many lands to fall, beneath the blue. 

Because of some boy. 

_Goddess Hylia, if this ever reaches your holy sanctuary like everyone on my island says it does, tell me why?_

_Why was there a boy in a green in the first place?_

_Why do I have to take his place?_

It was a simple question really, probably an easy answer Hylia could craft in a mere second, but it practically ruined his life. 

_I’m no good at these things, I led a simple life, loving Aryll, Grandma, and my island. Thinking of fairy tales, ones that I found out to be true._

_Why was I stripped of my innocence? I had never drawn blood before this. I never knew how to hold a sword._

_Yet now by my side is what is said to be the most powerful sword of all time._

_The Sword That Seals The Darkness._

_The Master Sword._

_How am I supposed to defeat the rising evil? I barely survived the dungeons and trials. I have yet to save Aryll._

_That’s all I wanted to do, you know. No offence to you, Hylia, of course—_

Goddesses, he was writing to the _goddess_ , why would he say such things?

Link quickly struck a line through the last sentence, trying to figure out how to rephrase it.

_I just wanted to save my sister, so why must I save the world?_

_I ask again, why must the world be saved in the first place?_

_And why do people have to die?_

_Everyone that lives on the islands of the Great Sea are kind folk, except the monsters of course. But even if they don’t die, why does harm come to them?_

_Why do the little girls with the pointed ears get taken away? My sister has never done anything wrong._

_Why do we live in a land flooded to prevent an evil force?_

_Why do we live in a land with evil?_

_Hylia, the world is cruel._

_From,_

_Link, the Hero of the Great Sea_

He signed the letter and sent it off in a bottle, carefully marking it with the mail symbol of Outset, and a ‘L’, so if it was found, the people of the Great Sea would know to let it travel. 

Just as the bottle was sent away, the last of the light began to flee, bringing on an overbearing, total darkness. Link took a deep breath as he laid down, letting the melodic sounds of the sea drift him to sleep. 

Link slept softly for a few hours before a bright light woke him from his slumber. Adrift in the darkness of the sea was a little bottle, marked with the Outset symbol and a ‘L’. Just like his bottle.

He opened it, nervous it would explode or attack him, but it didn’t. He unrolled the parchment and written in script with golden ink was a reply. 

_My Dearest Link, Hero of the Great Sea,_

_I am sorry._

_Hylia_

The ‘a’ looped into a little heart. It seemed so unreal, with the Master Sword now glowing a bit more brightly, Link knew it wasn’t a letter meant to trick him.

So he cried, tears soaked the parchment as the salty drops ran down his face. Link inhaled sharply, trying to calm down his breathing.

It didn’t work. 

So, he ripped the parchment to shreds and threw it into the sea, silently cursing Hylia, hoping she could hear.

He didn’t want an apology, he wanted fucking answers. 

But Hylia didn’t give I’m answers that day. 

And she never would.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course [Kirb's Amazing Animation!](url)  
> -  
> Do y'all like my Wind content, cause I'm considering making a lot more!  
> \--  
> Comments, criticism, and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
